Kapitola 87: The Spires of Ravenloft
=Kapitola 87: The Spires of Ravenloft= Adrian se ptá sochy kde se dá v hradě nalézt magický předmět. Socha radí účtárnu. Razan s Esmeraldou vyrazí k velkému točitému schodišti a oba se tam zaseknou. Výhled nad jejich hlavami je přinejmenším dechberoucí. Adrian se blíží k ním a na druhé straně Poezie s Icewingem otevírají dveře. Když cleric světla slyší jak se Poezie začal hystericky smát změní směr své cesty a vyrazí za drakem a opicí. Za dveřmi které otevřeli je velká knihovna, Poezie mezi nádechy smíchu vysvětluje že tady umřela Stefanie (ukazuje na krvavou skvrnu na zemi). A jeho zajali. Adrian si všimne Loutky na stole. Posílá proti ní kouzlo, ale je to jen atrapa. Skupina se nahrne do knihovny a procházejí skrze tisíce knih. Knihovně dominuje obrovský obraz nad krbem který byl okamžitě zfouknut Icewingem. Žena z Obrazu Adrian si všimne falešné zdi v zadní části zfouknutého krbu a skupina začne hledat otevírání dveří. Razan vynadá Icewingovi aby neshazoval knihy a všichni šmejdí místností. Je to nakonec až Razan který se pokusí do spáry nacpat pohrabáč a tím že s ním pohne se dveře otevřou. Za nimi je malá místnost s kostlivcem a truhlou. Kostlivec drží v jedné ruce torch kterou viditelně sundal ze zdi a druhou rukou se drží za krk jako by se udusil. Razan mu mage handou sebere pochodeň z ruky a vrátí jí do jejího držáku. Za mrtvolou se otevřou další tajné dveře. Skupina je lehce překvapena. Adrian udělá pár kroků do chodby plné pavučin a skočí po něm pavouk s nápisem P3-73R na straně jako závodní auto. Adrian pavouka spálí ale v tu chvilku se od jeho zbroje odráží malá jehlička. Esmeralda ze zadu vybíhá pomoci a Poezie který couval došel až k truhle. Razan se omlouvá a otevírá truhlu. Z truhly opravdu vyjde jedovatý mrak který okamžitě petrifikuje Poezii. Na druhé straně Adrian pomocí burning hands vypálil celou místnost pavučin. V rohu se na něj opravdu dívá loutka se svou flusačkou v ruce. Adrian na D4-N73 použije Hold Person a stojící zbytek skupiny jí porazí. Esmeralda dojde až k loutce a z hlavy jí vytrhne její držadlo které jí dávalo vědomí. Potom kus dřeva odhodí stranou. Skupina počká až se Poezie probere a pokračuje skrze tajné chodby dál. Další místnost která je čeká je zvonice nad kaplí. Zvonice je plná pavučin a jak Icewingův vítr za chvilku vysvětlí i pavouků. Několik z nich se neudrží a je pod silným vichrem vystřeleno ven z hradu. Jeden z nich silně kousne Adriana a skupina identifikuje pavouky jako zdroj jedu který používala D4. Zbytek pavouků zemře na plošná kouzla, skupina ignoruje provaz od zvonice a snaží se dostat přes další tajné dveře. Mezitím se řeší co tu sakra že je to za třemi tajnými chodbami. Nakonec se skrze dveře dostanou. Za nimi je malá místnost s hvězdnou oblouhou na stropě malou pevností uvnitř, která se dovnitř tak tak vejde. Daern’s Instant Fortress Dlouhý průzkum nakonec ukáže že pevnost je magickým předmětem. Icewingův pohled dovnitř napoví že se jedná o Strahdovu pokladnici. Skupina stráví dlouhou dobu dostáváním se dovnitř. Adrian pomocí mace Poezie rozbíjí vchodové dveře. Nakonec se to podaří a z pevnosti se na podlahu vysype obrovský poklad. * 50,000cp * 10,000sp * 10,000gp * 1,000pp * 15 gemů (100g každej) * +2 shield s dračí hlavou * 10 pieces of jewelry (250g každej) * Alchemy jug * Helm of Briliance * +1 rod of the pact keeper * Dřevěná truhlička se čtyřmi Potion of Greater Healing Alchemy jug a Helm of Briliance Skupina se rozhodne itemy idenfitikovat a připoutat. Icewing původně sáhne po Třpytivé helmě, ale ve chvíli kdy ho spálí tak jí okamžitě zahodí. Při odpočinku jsou vyrušeni stíny které ale Adrian a ostatní rychle zaženou. Kouzlená hůl je nakonec ponechána v pokladu, Razan má Helm of Briliance, Poezie Alchemy Jug, Adrian si bere štít který zvedá iniciativu tím že šeptá taktické rady tomu kdo ho nese a Esmeralda se spokojí s Pár Potiony. Poezie si k pasu přivázal zbytek D4řky. Cestou zpět z tajných chodeb potká skupina dva unseen servanty, jeden z nich nese krvavý kapesníček a druhý nabídne Poezii plesnivé buchtičky. Silný elf magickému služebníkovi vyrazí tác z ruky. Skupina nakonec dorazí na schodiště a všichni zírají do menší věže Ravenloftu. Výhled nahoru je nepřekonatelný. Obrovské živé křišťálové srdce buší v centru věže několik pater nad nimi. Skupina vyrazí po schodech k srdci. Cestou se zastaví a vyhlédne na hradby Ravenloftu. Cimbuří obtáčí celý hrad a déšť padá na nádvoří pod hradem, občasné blesky osvítí všechny stojí na hradbách. V jednom z blesků si Razan všimne oživlé zbroje, která prochází po straně hradu jako věčný strážce. Skupina se poté vrátí zpět na schodiště a pokračuje v cestě do vrcholu věže. Heart of Sorrow Skupina vystoupá až nahoru k srdci kde je slyšet jeho tlukot. Srdce je “živé” různé vlásečnice a aorty se z něj táhnout přímo do zdí věže. Adrian si všimne že má sobě srdce několik zranění. Stejná zranění jaká dostal Strahd. Icewing svým pohledem vidí že střed srdce je tvořen červeným diamantem velikosti šišky. V kruhu kolem srdce na zdi visí deset halbergů. Skupina si je víc než jistá že je napadnou v případě že se pokusí srdci ublížit. Esmeralda vyjde na most který spojuje dvě věže a málem padne pod silným větrem který v této vyšce fouká. Hrdinové se nakonec rozhodnou srdce napadnout. Tak jak čekali se od zdi odlepí zbraně a napadnou je. Skrze celý hrad se ozve hluboké “NEEEEEEEEEEEE” ve Strahdově hlase. Hrdinové se brání oživlým zbraním ale soustředí většinu útoků do samotného srdce které začíná bít rychleji. Po několika vteřinách s sebou srdce zaklepe a zaklepe tak celou věží. Adrian neudrží rovnováhu a valí se dolů po točitých schodech. Poezie si mezitím všiml že věží nahoru leze čtveřice Vampire Spawnů a vyrazí bojovat s nimi. Dva z nich ho minout a útočí na Razana a Icewinga. Esmeralda s Razanem mezitím museli vypít každý jeden potion aby se udrželi na nohou. Po několika dlouhých vteřinách ale srdce praská a zbraně jsou poraženy. Poezie dole shazuje vampire spawna a druhého zabíjí. Icewing prostřelí svou hůl skrze srdce ale nepodaří se mu Gem chytit slétá proto pro něj dolů a padá až k Poezie který stojí na stěně věže s posledním Vampire Spawnem. Adrian se dokutálel několik pater dolů a je těžce pomlácen, většina jeho potionů popraskala, ale jeho zbroj stále drží. Roztříštěné srdce krvácí zatímco hrdinové pokračují ještě o patro výše. Dostanou se do vrchní části věže, kde si, zdá se udělal někdo hnízdečko. Podle stop to Poezie identifikuje jako Mogrenfolka který ho zavíral do jeho cely. V truhle u nohou mučebního nástroje který Cyrus používá jako postel nachází Icewing krásnou korunu. Poté se drak vrhne na žebřík a vyleze až na střechu samotného Ravenloftu, vedle něj se tyčí ještě jedna o něco vyžší věž. Pohled vzhůru mu dá výhled na stovky netopýrů kteří se změní do Strahdova obličeje plného hněvu a ve velkém tornádu se snáží v útoku k němu. Icewing padací dveře zavře a slézá dolů. Hrdinové vyrazí přes most Adrian je jako vždy na mostě opatrný a radši cestuje přes most po všech čtyřech. To si vyslouží u Icewinga a Poezie šikanu a posměch. Poezie dokonce zůstane stát a nepustí Adriana dál, dokud most nepřejde jako chlap. Nakonec po něm chtěji poprošení. Adrian dá Icewingovi pěstí do kolene a málem mu ho zlomí, Poezii nakonec ale poprosí a skupina pokračuje. Spires of Ravenloft Dorazili na vrchol třetí největší věže, nedá se z ní vstoupit do nejvyžší a tak skupina po schodech klesá dovnitř věže. Icewing otevře dveře do další místnosti kde na něj čeká několik párů zelených očí. Kočky a zničený nábytek. Icewing se je pokusí vyděsit, ale žádná z nich se ani nehne. Poezie se připravuje že bude s kočkou komunikovat. Razan s Adrianem mezitím pokračují do další místnosti. Zdá se, že se jedná o jakýsi alchymistický sklad. Na stovkách zavařovaček jsou nápisy jako oko čolka, jazyk šneka a podobně. Adrian si prohlíží padací dveře v podlaze zatímco se Razanova helma rozzáří. Bard opatrně sleduje jak za oknem prolézá Vampire Spawn, přejde přes zavřené okno a pokračuje dál po zdech hradu. Poezii se mezitím podařilo navázat spojení s kočkou, místo jejího vědomí však objeví obličej staré čarodějnice. “Kde seš?!” “Za zdí miláčku, pojď” “Jdu” Poezie zařve a proběhne skrze zeď. Za zdí v malé místnosti okolo ohromného kotliku stojí osm čarodějnice. Teď již sedm, jedna z nich spadla rovnou do kotle. Poezie si všimne té se kterou hovořil a vidí jak postupně všechny čarodějky mizí v neviditelnosti. V tu chvíli se otevřou dveře na druhé straně a dovnitř vstoupí Razan. Vylomí jeden z diamantů helmy a rozdrtí ho mezi prsty. V čarodějné vývařovně začne světelná diskotéka. Čarodějnice nastřídačku hoří, mění se na led, umírají na kyselinu a jsou páleny elektrikou. Zbyde jediná kterou chytí do ruky Poezie a zvedne nad zem. “Řekni mi kde je Strahd!” “On je…” Čarodějnice exploduje na vliv zpozděného přenosného kouzla od Razana. Bard znovu dokázal že jeho přezdívka lovec čarodějnic není omyl. Hrdinové se přeskupí, prozkoumají kouzelný kotlík a vyrazí padacími dveřmi dolů. Padací dveře je zavedou do šatníku o patro níže. Icewing jako první otevře dveře a vyjde do krásně zařízeného pokoje. Na posteli leží mladý vampýr se světlou kůží a zajímavým pohledem. “Božínku, potvůrka came out of closet, so did i my friend, so did i..” Skupina se postupne vyhrnuje ven z šatníku a Vampýr který se představí jako Escher je postupně zdraví. Razan políbí jeho ruku a Adrian ho od sebe odhání. Icewing se na diskuzi s vampýrem rozvalí po posteli. Při diskuzi se Escher nejdříve snaží svést Adriana a potom hladí a olizuje Razanovo šupinaté tělo. Skupina zjistí několik věcí: * Nacházejí se v původním pokoji Sergeie * Vampýr o sobě rád mluví jako o Gaypýrovi * Strahd chystá svadbu s Ireenou * To co hledají je pravděpodobně v Katakombách * Strahd s Escherem příležitostně souložil * Vampýr se bojí o svůj život. Nakonec skupina vampýra zavře do šatníku a vydá se dále na cestu.